Nightmares
by Anne's Tantrums
Summary: He was the light in the darkness that surrounded her and slowly, he was pulling her out.


**NOTE:** I wrote this when I almost had a panic attack and I just wanted to let out all the feelings I contained inside myself. I hope you enjoy and won't be too harsh.

Rated T because I wasn't sure.

* * *

Lucy woke up in the middle of the night, her eyes wide with fear and anxiety as she kept gasping for air. She then realized she had been crying—again. This was quickly becoming her nightly routine. She closed her eyes as she tried to bury the nightmare she just had in the back of her mind, not even bothering to wipe her tears away.

She quietly reached out a hand to her mouth, trying to calm herself down and stop her gasps. She needed to calm down. Scared, as she was always, she shut her eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts. There was no need for her to be surprised. This happens almost every night without fail. For some reason, as used she was to it, she would always get scared. The fright in her never goes away.

Her eyes then opened in surprise as an arm wrapped around her waist. She tensed for a moment before realizing who it was then she calmed immediately. There could only be one person.

"What's wrong?"

The question was enough to send tears back in her eyes. She couldn't answer, didn't have the strength to say anything. Not even a minute later, she was gently tugged and was turned around on the bed.

Sting whispered, "Had another nightmare?" He knew her too well.

The only thing she could do was nod. She wasn't strong enough to say anything. Who knew what would come out of her mouth if she even tried to? Sobs? She has had enough of crying in front of Sting. She'd tried so hard to stop herself from crying everytime she was with Sting, but she just couldn't do it. The man deserved her smile, not her pathetic cries.

The blonde man's arm tightened around her, gently comforting her in an odd way. He watched her close her eyes, the little action also hurting him. Maybe not as much as what Lucy was going through, but he could feel the pain. He murmured softly, "Shh. It's alright now."

A small sob escaped her dry lips and tears streamed to her side again.

"Hey, hey. You're awake now and I'm here. Don't worry."

Sting knew the words _"Don't worry"_ was useless for someone who had anxiety. What else could he say? If he could, he would take all the pain she was suffering from. He would take it all just so she could finally be okay.

"Shh. It's okay, I'm here," he whispered. He silently thanked the skies for not letting his voice crack. Seeing Lucy this pained did the same to him. Tears flooded his sight and soon, his throat ran dry. As he collected himself, he wiped Lucy's cheeks, wishing he could also wipe her pain away just as easily. He knew he couldn't for the only thing he could do for her was stay by her side and support her endlessly. This little angel didn't deserve a single thing she was going through.

He slightly leaned forward and lightly kissed the tip of her nose, adding slight caresses on her cheek. "I'm here. Don't worry. It's alright now."

Lucy's breathing slowed down and the creases on her forehead disappeared. For a moment, he thought she'd fallen back into sleep. Not until she'd opened her eyes a minute later and stared back at him.

She whispered, like a fragile doll, "I can't sleep."

Sting was angry. He was angry because Lucy shouldn't be going through this. He was angry at himself for not being able to take even a small bit of her pain away. Instead of showing that side to her though, he'd tucked a small part of her bangs behind her ear and caressed her soft skin.

"You don't have to fall asleep so soon. We have all the time together," he assured her. Lucy could only stare back at him. Her intense gaze was enough for him. "Do you want to tell me your nightmare?"

Immediately, golden lashes fell, hiding her beautiful brown eyes. "It's horrible."

"It's okay. It might help you calm down," he replied.

Lucy took a deep breath before speaking up. Maybe he was right, it might help her calm down. She started slowly, telling him all the details. From her school problems to her trying to overdose herself. From time to time while she was telling him her nightmare, his hand that held hers would ocassionally squeeze her hand.

The nightmare was another of her vivid and dark nightmares. It was usual. She should be used to it already, and she honestly was, but she would always get scared each time it happened. It showed her classmates in school whispering behind her back and her owm friends trying to put her down, trying to belittle her. It showed Sting leaving her and going off without leaving even a single trace of him. It showed her parents giving up on her. In her nightmare, she locked herself in her room and took a few tablets. Next thing she knew, she was already...

She was gasping for air once again like she had almost drowned. If there was anything she could drown in, it would be the sadness that engulfed her heart. Sweat covered the sides of her face as fear, once again, creeped into her heart.

Arms wrapped around her, one slipping under her to make sure both held her. She leaned closer into his touch. For some reason, Sting's presence had always calmed her down. Not even hesitating for a moment, she rested her head in the crook of his neck, quietly inhaling his scent as her breathing went back to normal.

"You don't have to continue," Sting whispered into her ear. He laid a light kiss on the top of her head although he knew it wouldn't help her. As much as that pained him, his kisses wouldn't help her. "Everyone loves you, Lucy. I do, I love you and I'm not doing that to you. Your parents, your friends, they won't."

He felt wetness on his skin and he didn't need to think too much about it.

"Trust me."

He hugged her in complete silence, not even waiting for her response. He had already gotten used to it. He was annoyed at first but once he'd learned it was partly because of her anxiety, he'd come to understand it. Truthfully, Lucy was more of an action person. The fact that Lucy invited herself in his arms and had relaxed in his touch expressed more. Words wouldn't be able to express what Lucy was trying to show. He understood. He'd always understood every little action she did.

"Thank you... Sting."

He felt her smile, which resulted to him smiling as well. He gave her head another quick kiss, feeling happy with himself. He had promised her he wouldn't give up on her, on them.

"I feel sleepy again," she murmured. To be honest, she didn't want to stay away from him. Something in his touch eased the fright in her. She wanted to sleep while he hugged her just like what he was doing.

"Do you want me to let you go or..."

"Stay." _He would always stay._

"Okay," Sting whispered, a small smile playing on his lips. "I love you."

Minutes later, Lucy was peacefully sleeping in her arms. As much as Sting liked their position, he knew she would get uncomfortable so he had to let her go. Noticing how the blonde woman slightly whimpered at the lack of skinship, he placed an arm around her waist. He smiled. Under this angel full of tears going through anxiety and depression was the princess he had fallen for. And he would do anything he could to bring that princess back.

He knew that one day, Lucy would wake up, free from all the nightmares, and he swore he'd be by her side to witness another of her priceless smile.

* * *

 **Tantrum Zone:** Yes, this was rushed. (I kind of feel horrible for this story.) I didn't even take a day to finish this. I don't have anything to say about this. Lol.

 _This is based on a personal experience_ , except for the romance. To all the people out there who have anxiety and/or depression, I feel sorry for you, but one day, you'll get through it! I'm going through the same thing and it's been months. A lot are helping me and day by day, I'm getting better. You will too. Trust me! :)

What I wanted to say through this story was that no matter how hard the things you are going through, there will be always someone who is there for you, who is willing to help you. There is something waiting for you to be okay, to smile, to honestly say you're happy. If you want, you can talk to me. Really. Don't be shy. :)

Thank you for reading. Have a nice day. :)


End file.
